


Scarves

by President Romana (asoldandtrueasthesky)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Dragon Who, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoldandtrueasthesky/pseuds/President%20Romana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she barely knows the Doctor Leela's prepared to avenge them. There's one problem with that- there's no death to avenge. You really should make sure you know someone's species before jumping on their ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurelhach](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=laurelhach).



Leela moved carefully along the corridor, focusing on keeping every step silent. She heard someone else coming along and froze. Whoever it was was the opposite of subtle, their steps loud enough to be heard by even the most careless of warriors. 

Keeping close to the wall she gripped her knife, ready for any confrontation although she really hadn’t expected her opponent to be a giant lizard. They hadn’t even noticed her. Her fingers clenched at the sight of their scarf. It had killed the Doctor and was wearing their clothes like a trophy. She didn’t need to know what it was to kill it. 

“I will avenge you!” she leapt forward, taking them by surprise.

“What?” The lizard recoiled. “Leela! 

She paused, her knife still poised to strike. “How do you know my name?” 

“I’m the Doctor. Leela, are you alright? Did you hit your head?”

“I am not stupid, the Doctor does not look like you.” 

“You can hardly judge on looks; we Time Lords change our appearance all the time. 

“Prove it.” She hissed. “Or feel the might of my blade.” 

“How am I meant to prove I’m me? It’s not like I have a catchphrase- oh, I should have a catchphrase, shouldn’t I? All sensible people have catchphrases. I can’t believe I haven’t made one before, Leela, help me make a catchphrase.” 

It seemed unlikely that someone else could have mastered the art of going off on tangents quite as well as them but she didn’t lower her knife. 

He sighed. “If I must. I was rather enjoying the chance to stretch my wings.” They melted away. It was quite disconcerting to watch as their scales were replaced by skin and their shape shifted back to human again. Or humanoid, at least. Leela had learnt she could not always trust her eyes, they were too easily tricked. 

“Doctor! You are not dead!” 

“Yes,” they grumbled, “and you seemed intent on rectifying that."

“You didn’t have wings.” She pointed out as an afterthought. 

“Yes I did!” Suddenly the Doctor was a dragon again and drew their wings up grandly, no doubt trying to show off- she was sure they hadn’t been there before. They were definitely no different no matter what form they wore but if anything Leela was envious of their horns.

“You are a dragon.” She said, thinking back to the stories that had been traded around her tribe. Heroes were meant to slay the dragon, not follow it around through space and time. 

“I am not!” they folded their wings, affronted. “I’m Gallifreyan. I simply happen to be draconoid.”

Personally Leela couldn’t see the point of the distinction but they’d only sulk if she pressed it. “Why do you go around pretending not to be?” 

“There’s a lot of prejudice- people tend to think I want to eat them. Dreadfully presumptive of them to assume that they’d taste nicer than jelly babies. And I must admit, human hands have a certain practicality when it comes to non-telepathic technology.” 

“Can you fly?” 

“Of course. These aren’t for decoration, you know.” they said, spreading their wings. 

“Could you fly me?” 

“Hm.” They looked down at her, trying to decide whether her calling them a dragon, remaining thoroughly unimpressed by the size of their wings and attempting to stab them were grave enough indiscretions for them to refuse. In the end their own desire to fly won out. “I do need to stretch my wings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from laurelhach and their dragon who AU. Haven't written Four in a long time, I've completely forgotten how to write him.


End file.
